Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a technique for improving quality in wireless communications.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In connection with a prospective cell scheduling, reselection, handover or other such event, a user equipment in a radio resource control (RRC) connected mode in LTE may perform measurements on different frequencies using identified measurement objects in order to provide the network with feedback so that channel conditions can be assessed. Ordinarily, the network provides a dedicated list of candidate frequencies to the UE as a basis for the UE to identify the measurement objects. If the number of candidate frequencies exceeds a threshold that the UE is capable of measuring at once, the UE may identify measurement objects based on less useful information, such as measurement object identifiers. The result is that frequencies that may otherwise be optimal candidates for cell reselection are often left unconsidered.